The Crooked Smile
by ThehoVerboarder
Summary: Clara saw him change right in front of her, but was this strange older man really truly the Doctor? and who was this Zoe Smith? and why hadn't the Doctor mentioned Rose Tyler before?
1. The New Man

**Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters, because if I did. I wouldn't be on Fanfic :P**

**This is my first Doctor Who story and only my second Fanfic, so go easy on me. helpful criticism is always good. enjoy!**

Clara faced the new man with a stunned look on her face. Who was this man? She knew he was the Doctor. She had seen him change before her very eyes, but who

was he really?

"Kidneys!" The silver haired man blurted out. " I've got new kidneys!..I don't like the colour!"

" Of your kidneys?" Clara asked incredulously.

Suddenly the TARDIS made a shuddering sound and warning lights began to flash.

"What's happening!?" Clara asked breathlessly.

" We're probably crashing!" The Doctor said waving his hands as he rushed towards the center console.

"Into what?!" Clara gasped

"Stay calm, " the Doctor said, seemingly more to the TARDIS and himself then to Clara. He began madly pushing buttons on the console. Then he paused to look up at

Clara.

" Just one question... Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?!"

Clara gazed at him stunned. "You mean you don't know!? You forgot? How could you forget how to fly!?" Clara felt her voice raise an octave.

" Well it sort of slipped my mind." The Doctor said. " Ive just regenerated, not everything is working properly just yet." The Doctor suddenly groaned and doubled over

in pain. He opened his mouth and golden whisps floated out of his mouth.

"Doctor!" Clara gasped running to him and propping him up against the console. " Are you alright?!" She asked concern rising in her voice.

" Ah hello, there you are!" The Doctor said through gritted teeth, as he slammed his fist down on a large green button. The TARDIS made one last loud shudder and

came to a rest.

" Did we land? Have we stopped moving?" Clara asked

"Of course we did." The Doctor said gesturing at the door. " Would you like to see?

Clara walked cautiously towards the door. She looked behind her as the Doctor made his way slowly towards the door, he seemed to be in pain but he had a determined

look on his face. He gave her a lopsided grin and snapped his fingers. Clara felt the breath catch in her throat as she looked outside. They were suspended in space and

just in front of her, a whole galaxy was spread out like a canvas.

" The Firefly Nebula, one of the brightest galaxies this side of the Medusa Cascade" the Doctor said smiling. " Just think Clara, brand new worlds, new creatures, and

people to met. All things I haven't seen with these eyes. It's like a brand new universe!" His eyes flashed with excitement. "Who knows what else is waiting for us out

there!"

In another Universe on a Parallel world like Earth, a young woman with an oversized leather jacket, wild brown hair dark eyes and blue converse,was journeying home.

Large Zeppelins flew in the skies above London. The young woman gazed up at them and smiled. As much as she loved to travel, it was good to be home. The young

woman caught a taxi and it took her to Brixton. She smiled as she saw familiar streets roll past. " Right here please." She told the cab driver. She payed him his fare

and stepped outside with her baggage and took a deep breath. She was finally home. The sky was beginning to darken as dusk settled in. She ran down the empty

streets past the ritzy houses and finally made it to a large three story mansion with a large courtyard and an elaborate black iron gate. She quickly typed in the code

and ran in as the gate began to creak open. She ran across the courtyard and up the steps, her mind raced with all the things she wanted to tell her family. She swung

open the door to a stunned older woman who was walking past with a laundry basket. The older woman instantly dropped the basket and gasped. " Oh my god!" The

blonde woman smiled.

" Zoe, you're home!"

Zoe smiled in response. " of course I'm home, Grams."

The older woman's smile turned to a frown. " why didn't you say you were coming back?! We would have had a welcoming home party!"

"It's Okay, Jackie." Zoe said raising her hands. " I didn't want a party. I'm just happy to be home." She gazed around the large living room and smiled.

Jackie turned and ran up the stairs. " Rose! Zoe is home!" Rose swung open the door and ran to Zoe, and hugged her tightly. "Hi mum." Zoe laughed. " I still need to

breath, mum."

"It's been two years Zoe!" Rose said, tears began forming in her eyes.

" Now you know how I felt when you ran off with-" Jackie interjected

"Don't start, mum." Rose stopped her.

" well at least you know where she was." Jackie continued in a quiet voice.

" Did you have to stay gone for so long?" Rose asked

Zoe shrugged. "I suppose I lost track of time, there was just so much too see over there! The Congo is a beautiful place! I couldn't leave before I had seen everything!"

Jackie shook her head. " If you're not careful you're going to end up just like your dad."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. " You say that as though it's a bad thing."

Jackie frowned. " That is a bad thing ,love."

Rose gave Jackie a warning look, "mum, stop it."

Jackie threw her hands up. "Oh alright. I know when to give up."

Zoe looked around " Speaking of which... Where is Dad?"

"In the garage... Where else" Jackie sighed picking the laundry basket back up. "He's always tinkering with something. Last week he blew up the toaster."

Zoe left her bags and charged towards the back door that lead to the garage.

Rose smiled as she watched her daughter leave. " she's grown up so much in just two years. It's hard to believe she's 21 already." Rose's voice trailed off.

"Oh don't say that" Jackie moaned. " you're making me feel old."

" she looks just like him sometimes." Rose smiled to herself.

" Yeah, right down to the crazy brown hair and wild eyes." Jackie chuckled.

Zoe slunk quietly down the stairs and tiptoed up to the man bent over a strange device on the workbench. He was so busy he didn't notice his daughter until she

shouted "Hi dad!" inches from his ear.

" Bahh!" The man jumped and stared wide eyed at his daughter, who was now doubled over from laughter. "Pffft! Hahaha! You should have seen your face! Oh that was

priceless!"

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!" He tried to sound stern but his eyes twinkled as he tried to keep from laughing. " I hope you know, I owe you one

now."

Zoe finally caught her breath and wrapped her arms around her father. " I've been waiting for two years to do that, so I don't mind." The Doctor chucked a bit at that. "

I'm not usually good at this sort of thing.. But I missed you, Zoe."

"I missed you too Dad." Zoe smiled at him.

"Oh! I have something to show you!" He said gesturing towards the back of the garage, where something large was covered in a tarp.

" I haven't even shown your mother yet!" He said with a broad grin. He tore off the tarp with a flourish and revealed an elaborate machine beneath. A faint humming

sound seemed to be coming from the machine itself, and every once in awhile some small part of it would move. Her father stood proudly next to the machine. "That tip

that Donna gave me worked out perfectly! It sped up the growth rate for the TARDIS. She should be finished in just a few months!" He grinned. "I was hoping to

surprise your mum on her birthday. It should be finished by that time." Zoe gave him a broad smile "She'll love it!"

The next morning, Zoe decided to accompany her mother to the Torchwood facility. "So why won't you tell me what you were doing these past two years? I keep getting

these vague answers from you." Rose turned to her daughter.

"It would be easier for me to show you. Once we get to the facility." Zoe said, thumbing through the thick

file in her hands. Rose handed her daughter a key card, and they entered the facility and when're to the large computer room.

"It's good to see you Rose!" A tall woman in a business suit and high heels walked over towards them.

"I have something I need to show you. Ms. Grayling,It's something I discovered in the Congo." Zoe said handing the woman the large file she had been carrying.

Grayling opened the file and her smile dropped.

"Where did you find this information." She asked in a grave tone.

"I conducted the research myself. The file is full of pictures and interviews I had with the village members who saw it..."

"Saw what exactly?" Rose asked. "This." Grayling said, bringing up a picture on the computer screen. The image showed a large glowing crack suspended in the air,

seemingly attached to nothing.

"What is that?!" Rose as she stared in disbelief.

"We aren't sure." Grayling said, "we sent a team to investigate but it had disappeared by the time they arrived; however now that we have your daughters research, we

may be able to trace it's unique energy output, and scan the planet for any traces of it." Grayling immediately began typing on the computer, and activated the planet

wide sensors. A small blip appeared on the global map.

"Ive found one..." Grayling said pointing to the map. "It's off the coast of Norway... Darlig Ulv-Standen." Zoe felt a rock settle in her stomach. She had heard that name

several times, her mother had told her stories of that beach.

"Bad Wolf Bay.." She said in a hushed voice. She looked over at her mother who had a stony expression.

"Of course it would show up there." Rose said grimly. Grayling bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Rose." Rose took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Don't be." She said. "That was the start of my new life. I wouldn't trade it for the world." She said wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"I'm going to send a team to investigate this right away." Grayling said.

Rose was silent the rest of the was home, Zoe's mind was racing a mile a minute. What were those cracks? They appeared suddenly without warning, and just as

suddenly would disappear. Were they dangerous? Was there anyway to keep them from appearing? What caused them? She remained deep in thought as she went to

her room and packed her bags. She had to get to the bottom of this, and she had to get to that crack before it sealed up and she missed her chance. She was so

distracted that she didn't notice her mother standing in the door. "What do you think you are doing?" Rose asked in a stern voice. "I have to go with that team, mum. I

know more then anyone about how these cracks behave." Rose frowned. "I don't want you going anywhere near that crack, it's dangerous and we know next to nothing

about it." Zoe bit her lip. "That's why I have to go...I'm sorry mum" Zoe walked past her mother and towards the front door. "I promise you I will be careful." Zoe

turned and ran out of the house and toward the street. She called a cab and it took her to Cardiff were the rest of the team were waiting to board a Zepplin. "I had a

feeling you might show up." A team member named Mark approached. "You guys are going to need all the help you can get." The team headed up the ladder and into

the Zepplin. Zoe was about to board when she saw her father standing behind her. "Are you going to try to convince me to stay?" She asked. "No. You are too much like

me. I know when I'm wasting my breath." He said giving her a sad smile. "I just came to give you this." He handed her his Sonic Screwdriver. He had fashioned it after

the Doctor's. Zoe stared in awe at it. Then she hugged her father. "Thank you!" Her father chuckled. "I expect that back in one piece. You hear?"

Zoe smiled "okay." She picked up her backpack and started to climb the ladder into the Zeppelin when she turned and and said. "Oh, and when you see mum, tell her...

Well she knows." John smiled and nodded "yeah, she knows. Zoe boarded the Zeppelin and glanced out the window to see her father below. He looked sad.. Zoe

swallowed the pit in her throat and tried to convince herself she wouldn't be gone for long.


	2. The Crack

**Alright, Whovians, here is The Crooked Smile chapter 2, this Chapter contains references to the Doctor Who Novel '****_The Stone Rose'_**** Don't worry if certain things don't make sense, it will all be explained in time. (I'll try not to MOFFAT you guys ;P)**

When the Zeppelin arrived at the dock Zoe and the Torchwood team headed for the bay. Once there they agreed to split up and search for the anomaly

separately. Zoe took out her father's sonic screwdriver and scanned the surrounding area... There seemed to be something strange about this whole

beach... Like it wasn't even meant to be here. The cold wind nipped at her face and neck. The salty air had a bitter taste. Zoe was so focused on her

search, she didn't notice the words 'Bad Wolf' etched into the large stone beside her. Zoe soon found herself headed for a small cave, she followed her

nose straight into the heart of the cave, having to swim across some tide pools to reach it. The heart of the cave was lit with an eerie golden glow. When

Zoe approached it became clear why. On the wall of the cave was a large glowing crack just like the one in the photos. Zoe slowly approached it, the sonic

screwdriver was picking up immense power surges coming from the crack. The words 'bad wolf' materialized on the wall behind Zoe as she approached

still nearer the crack.

"Fantastic!" She said in awe as she tried to get a closer look.

Suddenly, a blinding light surged from the crack and filled the room, surrounding Zoe. Startled Zoe crouched down and a small cry of surprise escaped her

lips. A howling sound whooshed around the room, and Zoe felt the air getting sucked from the room.

Zoe opened her eyes slowly, the wind had died down and the blinding light had been replaced with gentle sunlight. Zoe found herself sitting on a dusty

stone road. Magnificent marble temples and buildings lined the streets. The people walking past her wore tunics and robes. It took a moment for Zoe to

realize what had happened.

"The Crack!" She leapt up and whipped around just I time to see the crack she had come through, seal up and disappear behind her. "No!" She cried

patting the stone wall where it had disappeared in a vain attempt to find it . She was trapped! It only took Zoe a moment to realize where she was. Ancient

Rome, the passersby gave her strange looks.

"Okay... Try not to panic." Zoe told herself. She ran up to a man walking by. "Excuse me sir, what year is this?" The man took one look at the wide eyed

wild haired woman and quickly shuffled away, not saying a word.

"Okay... Panicking now!" Zoe said nervously, pacing back and forth. "Oh I just _wish_ there was someone here I knew!" As she said this, a sound like

rumbling thunder boomed around her and a blinding light surrounded her. Zoe covered her face with her hands and ducked down. When the light faded

she found herself facing a clearing in the middle of the woods. In the middle of the clearing was a cardboard box with a strange dragon/platypus like

creature inside, and next to it was a young blonde woman with her back towards her. The woman was holding a glass vile with bright green liquid inside

and she poured a drop of it on a stone statue next to her. Zoe's mouth gaped as she watched the statue'a marble turn to flesh. The statues stone melted

away to reveal a man, he grabbed the woman in a warm embrace and planted a kiss on her lips. Zoe made her way closer to get a better look at their

faces. They were exchanging a few words... And their voices sounded so familiar. Then the young blonde turned around and Zoe's heart leapt for joy.

"Mum!" The young man was a joy to see as well. Zoe ran towards the pair. "Dad! Dad, wait!" The pair didn't seem to notice her and were walking away.

Zoe ran up to the man and grabbed his shoulder. "Dad! It's me!" The man looked startled.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm the Doctor, how may I help you?" Zoe backed away. No.. It couldn't be him...that's when she noticed Rose's face. She was so young,

maybe not much older then 20. "Doctor? Who is this?" Rose asked. Zoe backed away again.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, so sorry, I must have the wrong person." She said apologetically. Then she turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could.

"Who was that girl, Doctor?" Rose asked, with her arms crossed.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before in my life, and I never forget a face."

"She called you 'Dad'" said Rose incredulously

"Nah!" The Doctor waved off. "You heard what she said, she said she had the wrong person, what intrigues me is her clothing. She's not roman, or even

from this time..." Zoe stopped running when she had got some distance ahead and leaned up against a marble pillar.

"If the Doctor is here... Then that means that I am in the Universe my mum is from..." She thought out loud. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her

stomach. How was she supposed to get back home? She groaned inwardly.

"I just _wish_ I could find another crack. "Again, a loud thunderous rumble sounded around her and brilliant light surrounded her. Zoe crouched down and

hid her face in her hands. Unbeknownst to her, a little platypus/dragon like creature had heard and answered her wish. When the light had faded, she

found herself in a dark room, with three shadowy figures staring at her.

"Hmm, you were right, Jenny. A _very_ interesting development." A raspy female voice said.

"Lights out." Said a gruff male voice. Zoe felt something hard hit her on the back of the neck and she collapsed to the floor unconscious


End file.
